A Thousand Years
by ilovedracomalfoy123
Summary: "You know why you keep running away, because your scared." I stopped my tracks. "And why would I be scared?" "Because your falling for me." Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

A Thousand Years

Ch.1 To Sleep Again

I stared out at the vast horizon. It was night time, the wind was crisp and fresh as it blew against my lightly tanned skin, the stars glistened against the sapphire sky, and the moonlight glowed beautifully. The night was perfect and seemingly endless. What I'd give to be able to sleep again, at least on a night like this. It's so peaceful, so serene.

"Nikita?"

"Come in."  
>I turned around and faced Carmen.<p>

"Why haven't you packed yet?"

"There isn't much to bring, I can do it tomorrow morning." Carmen laughs a bit, a sparkling twinkling laugh that sounds musical.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just after all these years your still the same child."  
>I snorted.<p>

"Can you blame me, I was changed at the young age of fifteen."

"Always your excuse dear one." I smiled at her, she had really become like a mother. Her expression turned serious once my hazel eyes met hers.

Are you sure you want to come with us?" I sighed.

"Yes, I'd like to see the child as well, see what all the fuss is about."

"Oh Nikita you will love Renesmee." She gushed and I rolled my eyes.

"Hopefully." I said under my breath.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Positive, I'm not thirsty."

"Ok we'll be back soon."  
>I smiled, she still treats me like I'm fifteen, I don't mind, I've missed having someone mother me.<p>

"Alright." With one dazzling smile, she dosed off in lightning bolt speed. Carmen was the fastest out of us all in the Denali Coven, it use to be Irina, but she's long gone from this world. Her passing had become a burden at my heart, but what she did wasn't forgivable, and to make things worse, she did it out of love, for someone who didn't even love her as much as she did.

I never really liked Laurent, he reminded me to much of Aro, they were both very manipulative. It never became clear to me as to why Irina took a liking at Laurent, I mean she's brilliant, so I don't know why she made such an idiotic, illogical move. Ah, the wonders of love, it's all pathetic in my mind. Love doesn't exists, people who are 'in love' are intoxicated by lust, simply lust, nothing more. To me, love is just an excuse to have sex. There is no such thing as love, not in this world.

Another thing that doesn't exist in this world are kind men. All men are ruthless savages, power seeking, monstrous things. Ok, maybe not all men are viscous and heartless, like Eleazer and Garret, but the majority are. I have experience as proof.

I looked at my opened suitcase, it was hungry and begging for clothes. Seeing as I had nothing better to do, I decided to start packing. Carmen would be proud, the thought makes me smirk. I quickly throw in some clothes. Finished.

As I go to close the bag, I remember to pack in one more thing. I go over to my dresser and snag the memory that will always be with me. It's an old, rusty locket of a heart, it belonged to my mother. My kind, caring, compassionate, loving mother. I miss her with all my heart, well what's left of it, Tanya often calls it an empty black hole.

I thumb the locket, it's a simple piece of jewelry, a solid heart made from sterling silver. I treasure it, to me not even the most expensive piece of jewelry could compare. My mother wasn't rich, growing up I couldn't have the things I wanted. On my eleventh birthday this was all she could give me, yet I loved it, it was important to her, so it was a loving gesture to hand it over to me.

My mother and I were very close, considering the fact that it was only us against the world and she raised me all on her own. Even though we were poor, she never sought to give me what I needed. She was a worker, a fighter, an admirable woman. Nothing like my father...nothing. My father was an inhuman and cruel man.

He was a good for nothing drunk, wasting whatever money my mother could make on his selfish craving for liquor. He never spoke to me, at least not civilly, and if he did the words were usually screams, commands, or slurs. He never picked me up when I was a child nor did he hold me close to him. He was nothing of a father. To make matters worse he was an abusive man.

He would taunt and hit my mother, if he was in a good mood that's all she would receive. If he wasn't then he would tragically beat her to the point where a pool of blood would be her neighbor and her limbs were so painful all she could do was lay on the floor and we would helplessly watch each other. Thank goodness it stopped though. One cold night my father came home drunk again, it wasn't like anything I had seen from his previous forms.

I almost didn't recognize him, the blood shot fury in his eyes caused a whole new level of fear into me, then everything went black. He took my mother outside, she told me to stay in the house but being the disobedient child I was I followed, until he shoved me back into the tiny creak we called a home. As I stayed locked in there, her echoing screams rang in my ears until they slowly drifted off. I don't know how I fell asleep, or if I was just blanked out unconscious, maybe all the banging on the door sucked out my energy or the hard blow I got on the head, I couldn't remember. I just remembered waking up to see a pale beauty that was my mother.

She picked me up in her arms and we took off. I was to tired to ask, just the mere sight of her there brought back the life in my veins. She explained everything to me later on. How my father abandoned her on the streets when he was finished, how she was so close to dying, when all of a sudden a vampire came and saved her. At first I thought she was speaking rubbish, that the traumatic incidents caused this, but I examined her drastic change in physical appearance and the sudden thirst she had for blood. The vampire that found here taught her how to control the thirst, and my mother, being the saint she is, learned quick.

Not only because she had to, but because she wanted to. As she told me, I realized that I had been locked up at home for a month. I wasn't fully unconscious, but the dreaded feeling off death made my functioning go wrong, yet it was still a blur. Father must have fed me, but that didn't matter to me, saving me from death or not, I would never forgive him.

What mattered was the fact that my mom was now strong enough to take care of herself. As the weeks past us by she was becoming better at controlling her thirst. She was positive that she wouldn't have to ever taste human blood, until that one unfaithful day. I had been suffering from a horrid case of pneumonia, the bacteria and infection was so bad that it was slowly killing me, the doctors couldn't do anything but watch me, of course my mother wouldn't have it. She bit me, the excruciating stinging of the venom as it ran through my body will be a feeling I would never forget. The feeling of daggers being thrusted into every inch of your body.

It was harder for my mother though, the scent of my raw blood filling her nostrils caused tempting sensations, the mere nectar like sweetness almost caused her to drain every single fabric of the liquid. She found it in her to stop, luckily she did, I knew she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she didn't. When I woke up my throat ached and burned, it was rough and chaste, dried like parchment and thirsting for a drop of the rich, heavenly liquid. She brought me animals blood and I scarfed it down. It was good, it contained my thirst, but I wasn't satisfied. I contemplated about killing a human, how easy it would be, one single snap and I'd drain away the blood.

My mother stopped me though. She told me that I'd be taking away a person's life, I'd be a murderer, taking away an innocent person's chance of fully experiencing life, that their family would be devastated, and that I was once a human to. It was hard, it was very hard, I wanted to scream like a mad woman because of the cravings, yet I found the tiniest ounce of strength not to. Not only was she my mother but she was my mentor, I thought we would live together in eternity, but I was wrong.

Well, according to some mutts, I was changed on their land, so they killed my mother. Of course, she didn't go down without a fight, but in the end she lost. I saw how those monsters killed her, they chewed off limb by limb, flesh was skinned off, then heartlessly thrown into a pit of fire. Those foul dogs make me sick to my stomach. This is why when the Olympic Coven needed help fighting off the Volturi, I didn't show myself. I wasn't ready to face with the wolves, I might have fought them off rather than the Volturi, and what help would that have been?

When my mom was savagely killed I was left on my own. I wanted to kill myself as well, but knowing what my mother sacrificed just so I would be able to stay alive prevented me from doing so. When I met Carmen and Eleazer they took me in. Eleazer was a bit apprehensive at first, but he accepted me in the end. I'll be forever grateful to those two. Later we joined Tanya's Coven. So here we are, one big happy, cold family.

"I see you've packed, it's quite a surprise your never this prepared." There is no need to question where the taunting voice came from. I smirk at the angelic blond in front of me. It's no surprise why Garret chose Kate.

"I'm glad my tidiness entertains you, how was the hunt?"

"Good, it got Garret's energy back." She said with a sly smile and I turned horrified. It must have shown on my features, for I felt my brows knit together.

"If you two are going to have sex, do it in the woods or something, our rooms are right next to each other, and hearing both of your groans aren't very comfortable."

"Well it isn't my problem, maybe you can learn a few tips from us as well." She finished with a wink, and I rolled my eyes.

"Tips that I'm not even going to use."

"Whatever Nikita, I suggest you stuff your ears with pillow stuffing then." She said pointedly to the pillow on my foot. I lunged the pillow at her with lightning speed but she was fast enough to catch it. She laughed as she skipped out of my room. I won't admit it, but I'm glad Kate found someone, it took her mind off of Irina, and it's made her happy.

A/N: Let me know what you think. Hope you guys liked it. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Thousand Years

Ch.2 What's the mutt staring at?

The Cullen's house was beautiful, and the fact that it was hidden in the deep green forest made it seem even more intriguing. We zoomed over to the front door and knocked. Within seconds the door opened, revealing a man that was vaguely familiar, he had a kind, warm outlook, next to him was a women with a genuine smile, owning the same open qualities.

"Carlisle, Esme it's so good to see you again."

"Always a pleasure Tanya." Carlisle said as he shook her hand, Esme skipped that part and embraced her. Carlisle and Esme did introductions with the rest of my coven, then they landed on me.

"Forgive me if I get this wrong, but it's Nikita, right?"

"Correct, it's nice to see you again." I say as I shake his hand.

"Welcome to the family Nikita." Esme's embrace took me a back, I understood why she hugged the rest of my coven, they knew each other for quite some time, as to me this was probably our second meeting. As a vampire you'd expect me to have a perfect memory but I don't, Tanya often says I'm an embarrassment, I shut her up by giving her a deadly glare.

"Come in, come in." We walk in, and the house is even more charming on the inside.

"Our guest are here." Said a twinkling voice, and a pixie like creature came into our view.

"I believe we haven't meet before, your Nikita right?"

"Yes."

"That's a very unique name, I like it, I'm Alice." I gave her a compressed smile. She stunned me by giving me a peck on each cheek. Damn, these vampires forget about simple handshakes.

"Jasper, say hello to Nikita."

"Hello Nikita." He looked slightly constipated, I would have told him, but I didn't want to be rude. He let out his hand for me to shake. Finally, just a plain handshake! I heard a light snicker from the corner as I shook Jasper's hand. It must have been the mindreader Tanya always talked about...

"Edward." He said as he bowed his hand in front of me. I shook it.

"And this is Bella and Renesmee." Behind him was a timid looking woman who gave me a shy smile. The other girl was nothing from shy.

"Hello I'm Renesmee, aunt Alice was right, Nikita is a unique name, but it's also very pretty."  
>I knelt down just a bit, she was growing rather fast, and it had only been five years since her birth.<p>

"Well thank you, Renesmee is also a very pretty name."

"You should thank my mother, she came up with the idea of combining her mother's name and father's, mother's name."

"That was clever Bella." Her smile grew a bit.

"Where is Rosalie and Emmett?" Carmen asked.

"They're in Africa, another honeymoon trip, no worries, they'll be back in a week or so." We all nodded.

"Well it looks like introductions are over, now time for the rooms, Carmen and Eleazer your room will be at your right, Kate and Garret your room is at the left of that one hall, and Tanya and Nikita is it alright if you both share a room?"

"It's fine Esme." I answered for both of us because I knew Tanya would object and complain.

"Good, your room is upstairs, second to your left." A smile of relief crept upon my face. Yes, a room far enough from Kate and Garret. Edward flinched at the image my mind conjured, I thought of an apology and his face softened. Within minutes my coven and the Cullen's were chatting vigorously with one another.

Carmen, Eleazer, Esme, and Carlisle were reminiscing about memories, some consisting of the renaissance period for some odd reason. Kate, Tanya, and Alice were jubilantly talking about clothes and plans to go shopping with one another. The guys were watching a football game on tv. That left two more. I turned to the noise of clattering.

That's strange, why is Bella cooking when she doesn't need to...Renesmee. I walked over to the counter.

"Need some help?"  
>She looked appreciatively at me.<p>

"Yeah some help would be good."  
>I walked behind the counter and grabbed a sharp knife.<p>

"What are you making?"

"Beef over wild rice, it's Renesmee's favorite." She said with a loving smile.

"Sounds tasty."

"It is." Renesmee piped in and I found myself smiling, which was a rarity. Not many people could make me smile, but Renesmee could. I couldn't deny the fact that this innocent beauty was indeed likable. I started slicing the raw beef. This was something I missed incredibly.

Cooking food and eating it, mostly eating. Now, all that my body consumes is animal blood. Surprisingly, I find myself craving human food rather than humans themselves. Kate tells me I should be thankful that I don't have dangerous and sudden cravings.

I seasoned the meat with salt, pepper, and dried herbs. Bella was quiet, and that suited us both fine, she was polite though.

As I started putting the meat in a pan of bubbling olive oil, a foul stench entered my nose. It was disgusting and it made my nose crinkle in distaste. What the hell? Wait. Foul smell...it was familiar...

The sounds of foreign footsteps came into view. Then a pair of russet colored men came in. My heart started to pound with fury as I recognized what they were, monsters. The stench was becoming intoxicating, but the overwhelming urge to slit their throats open was unbearable. They were only a few feet away...

The thought of giving them a painful, slow murder made a sick, inhuman, cruel grin glow on my face. The feeling or carelessly ripping their flesh off. Burning them at a stake. Ripping their head off and pulling part by part. The mystifying sounds of their cries of despair. Their filthy blood dripping like thick honey on the floor. Fighting to the death. Killing them, like they killed my mother...

For a second the burning hatred dissolved from my heart as I locked eyes with one of them. Hazel met charcoal and the world stopped. It was as if it was just me and him, no one else. I couldn't break away from the heated stare, it was as if a chain was holding us, no, something more powerful, like a, like a bond. A bond that seemed unbreakable. The way he stared at me, it was different, full of emotion, bliss, anger, confusion, rage, blithe, and anguish.

It looked as if he were in pain, but a pain that was satisfactory. A pain that hurt you so much you needed it, every inch, every molecule, every particle of your body craved for it. I found myself hyperventilating, as it grew longer. It was as if he was reading me, looking into the deepest ends of my soul. To make things worse, I felt the electric power fuming from him. I found the buried power to look away, to break whatever happened.

The sound of falling and cracking brought everyones attention back to me. I looked at the hole I had created in the marble counter, while a shiny chunk was on the floor. I looked at Carmen, she had a worried expression on her face as she mouthed the word go to me. I nodded in her direction.

"Excuse me." I muttered under my breath as I ran out of the house. I felt his stare piercing through my back. I didn't know what just happened, and why I couldn't bring myself to look away, or what sort of power attacked me. I was certain about one thing, I didn't like it. It made me feel vulnerable and it came from a wolf.

I ran into the furthest ends of the forest. The tall willowing trees with their fresh leaves and earthy rough bark being my only company. I resisted the urge to go back into the house and start a bloody battle. I didn't come here to ruin my coven's relationship with the Cullen's. I was losing it, my body was trembling, I needed something to calm myself.

I ran and ran and ran. The wind blowing against my ebony waves, it was refreshing. I didn't have a particular destination, I just needed to run, the feeling of being free. I spotted a deer. It looked so helpless, a perfect and easy victim. It started running, but I was faster. I held it down and started drinking. The blood was warm as it soothed my body. It relaxed me in the tiniest way.

I decided to wait here, wait until those monsters left. I still couldn't block the image of him though, his cropped hair, tall, towering structure, well built body, russet skin, his intimidating yet warm features, and his eyes. Those charcoal mirrors. I shuddered as I remembered them, they resembled, the wolf who killed my mother, those eyes, those heartless eyes, they looked all to the same, almost like twins.

A rabbit passed me by. I jumped and snatched it, killing it instantly. I drank it's heavenly fluid, it was like a medicine to my body. Yet I still couldn't bring the image away, if only alcohol would still have the same affects on my body... I abruptly turned around at the sound of footsteps. My face softened as I saw Carmen walking up to me.

"They're gone." She whispered. I nodded. She knew I still needed time on my own.

"Come back when your ready." Again another nod. She kissed my forehead, then left. I hadn't encountered a werewolf in such a long time, that the feeling burnt through me. I ran away, I just needed the wind blowing against me.

By the time I returned it was already past midnight. I knocked on the door and it was immediately opened, everyone was there, except for Renesmee and Bella. She must've been sleeping already in their cottage.

"Nikita we are really sorry we had no idea-"

"It's fine Esme, you guys didn't know, it was my own fault, I should have warned you all about my...past with...with wolves." I said the last part like a hiss of poison. Bella came into the house. Kate did tell me that it was because of Bella that the Cullen's and the wolves got along. I couldn't bring myself to dislike her, it wasn't any of my business to tell her who she should be friend's with and who she shouldn't.

"Nikita are you alright?"

"Fine." I said shortly.

"Nikita I can assure you Jacob and Seth mean no harm, it goes for the rest of his pack as well."

"Forgive me Bella but I cannot bring myself to think like that, those mutts are all the same in my eyes." It came out harsher than intended.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me." I ran up the stairs heard incoherent muttering. I slammed the door shut and the room shook. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Thousand Years

Ch.3 Imprint?

"Are you sure you don't want to come, it'll be fun." Alice said suggestively.

"I'm not much of a shopping person, I'll just weigh you guys down."

"Aw, pretty please." She said as she batted her long, silky lashes.

"Sorry Alice, maybe next time." She gave a small humph.

"Fine, at least tell me which outfit looks better."

"Ok." I groaned. She clapped her petite little hands as she danced away. She came back into my room wearing a pretty outfit, fitted jeans, an ivory sweater that cut off at her elbow, a grey cropped vest over it, and brown leather flats. Alice really does have style.

"It's nice." She rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Your use of adjectives is so bland." I scoffed.

"Come back with the next outfit and I'll be a thesaurus." She smirked, then skipped away. Within seconds she came back, distracting me from my interesting novel. I looked up as she twirled around. Her apparel consisted of a loose beige sweater, falling over fitted black jeans that were ripped around the knees, bangles and gold necklaces accessorized her skinny figure. This outfit was to much. I cleared my throat.

"Darling that outfit is very overwhelming yet the attire brings a sophisticated outlook, but I must say the other one was simply more ravishing." I said in an English accent. Alice and I broke into laughs. She was easy to get along with, I liked her.

"The first one it is." I nodded an obviously and went back to my invigorating novel. She came back to my room wearing the first outfit.

"Next time you are coming with us." She said pointedly at me as she looked over my apparel with distaste. I was comfort over style.

"Whatever, have fun." I said dryly.

"We will, take care." She closed the door then left. I liked Alice, I truly did. Within hours of spending time here at the Cullen's house we instantly created a bond, I guess because we were total opposites we created this sudden friendship, we did share some common interests as well. She also said that she saw us becoming really good friend's, I envied the power she owned. And speaking of bonds... It had been two days since my encounter with him. I still couldn't shake the image and feeling off. I had to know what happened between us, something about it felt, felt different, the feeling was alien.

I put my thick novel down, and walked over to my suitcase. I pulled out the sleek silver laptop, and plugged it in. I logged on, and within seconds, opened a browser. I hate these creatures, yet I didn't know much about them. I hastily typed in werewolves.

Thousands of cites came into the suggestion bar. I cringed at the images, disgusting monsters...  
>I scrolled down and clicked one that came to my interest. I clicked on it and began reading.<p>

Werewolves or shape-shifters are known descendants from the ancient Spirit Warriors of the Quileute tribe. I jolted that bid of information. I read over the origins and history. Nothing mentioned odd staring. I checked other cites.

I scrolled down and stopped for a thought hit me. The Cullen's are friend's with them, they must know something. The girls are gone, and the rest went hunting, but Bella and Edward could still be at their cottage. I exited the house and bolted for the cottage.

I slowed my tracts as I smelled a stench. Damn it! Do they always have to be here! I hid behind a tree as I saw Edward and him step out of the house. I tried to say as I silent and invisible as possible.

"Have you told her?"

"If I had it my way I would have, only Bella, Carlisle, Renesmee and myself know." He nodded.

"Are you sure you won't follow it then?" Edward asked. Follow what?

"Yes, you saw the way she looked at me, she won't accept the imprint and I can't live with it either, besides I'm happy with Lizzie." His words were sharp and scorching with anger. Who was he talking about? Was it me? What the hell is an imprint?

"What are you planning to do then?"

"I'm going to break the imprint, neither of us want to be in the situation so I figured breaking it would be the best way to go."

"Are you sure it'll work?"

"No but that's why I'm going to, to see if it'll work." He said it in that obviously tone that made me smirk but I ripped it off my face as I remembered what he was.

"And if it doesn't?" His face fell.

"I don't know." Edward put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright Jacob." Jacob, that's the monsters name.

"Thanks, but the originality isn't helping much." Edward chuckled.

"I'll see you around." And with that he phased, I felt my stomach contort. I ran back to the house and into the room. Imprint...  
>I got back to the laptop and typed in that mysterious, topic filled word.<p>

The words in their conversation kept revolving around my head, break the imprint, does she know, won't accept, if I had it my way...Damn, this sucks, not a single thing on imprinting, well at least nothing straightforward or clear. One definition is about a piece of bibliographic information about a book, I doubt that's what they were talking about. Asking the Cullen's is out of the question since Jacob doesn't want anyone else to know. I don't know why it's affecting me so much, it shouldn't, but that stare, I mean how could it not? I grabbed my novel and slumped back onto the white leather couch. As I was laying on the couch I felt this sudden pull at my chest. It was as if my veins were being spluttered off, my arteries being split piece by piece. My body felt inflammed and it was as if a million electric currents were sparking onto my body.

Jacob's Pov

"What's wrong Jake?" Lizzie asked as I retreated the arm I had around her waste back onto my chest. My lack of oxygen was being cut off...again, but this time it was harder.

"I don't know Liz, I haven't been in the best shape for the past couple days." She smiled sadly before kissing my cheek. Now the pain was like a stab in the chest.

"Go back home, we can come to the park again next time."

"Are you sure?" She nodded but I could see the slight devastation in her eyes. I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, it sent fumes crashing into my system.

As I got onto my motorcycle I knew one thing was certain, this imprint was a curse, and I would stop at nothing to break it, before it would break me.


	4. Chapter 4

A Thousand Years

Ch.4 You must be joking

"Thank you so much for doing this Nikita." Bella thanked me for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah no problem." I still didn't understand why they couldn't leave Renesmee alone, I mean the cottage wasn't far from the Cullen's and she could pass off as a teen, she was definitely mature for her age. I still agreed to babysit though, the two needed some quality time, even though they won't admit it, I know it's true.

"We'll be back at around midnight." Edward told me.

"Renesmee you know the rules." Bella said as she was putting on her shoes. Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Yes mom, now go, Nikita and I will be fine." The pair looked at me and I nodded.

"I'll be sure she's in bed by ten." I told them. Bella looked relieved.

"Ok off we go now." Edward took Bella's hand and they exited the cozy cottage. Right after the sound of the tires slowly drifted off Renesmee looked at me.

"You weren't serious about my bed time right." I snorted.

"Of course not, but it's only between you, me, and I guess your father, he probably read my mind." Renesmee laughed and it sounded like a chime, the kind coming from a bird that would pass through a golden trinket when the wind was blowing on a mid summer's day.

"Dad's powers can get a little annoying at times."

"Why, you already have secrets you don't want your parents to know." She bit her lip and a light pink color flushed onto her porcelain cheeks. This got me interested. Normally the gossip between the girls at my coven got boring, but there was just something about this child that always kept me interested.

"You can tell me Renesmee, I might even be able to help."

"I don't know, maybe later..."

"Fine." I knew she would cave in later.

"So what do you want to do?" I shrugged.

"What do you usually do?"

"Well I mostly play the piano, would you like to here it?"

"Sure." We walked towards the glossy piano, she took a seat on the brown bench and I on the floral arm chair. Within seconds her fingers gracefully danced onto the keys and the whole room flooded with music. Music that was so breathtaking, so angelic, that it seemed unrealistic. It was so gentle and light, then powerful and moving. It was hard to believe that only one pair of hands was able to conduct such a tune.

As she played I stared at her, I was starting to grow a soft spot for her. Carmen was right, I would immediately love Renesmee. When she finished her brown eyes glistened with question.

"How was it?" She asked carefully.

"Beautiful." She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Renesmee?"

"Yes?"

"This is going to sound really weird, but do you mind if I brush your hair." She did get weirded out because I saw her brow lightly twitch into a 'v'.

"Ok, hold on a sec I'll get a brush, I'll get some movies we can watch as well."

"Sounds like a plan." She zoomed off into what I'm guessing was her room. I heard shuffling and items being thrown around. Typical child...  
>She came back with a silver brush in hand and a pile of DVD's in the other.<p>

"So what do you want to watch?" She laid the movies down onto the coffee table. In the end we both agreed on a comedy. I brushed her long, silky, auburn and bronze infused her, it felt so smooth under my finger tips, when I ran my hands through it the pieces would just slither through.

"Nikita, not to be rude or anything but why are you doing this?" I stopped brushing her hair midway. Why was I doing this? The answer was simple, to fill a void in my chest.

"Because my mother would always brush my hair, I don't know, I guess I feel like I'm brining back a part of her when I'm doing this." I told her quietly. We remained silent until she broke the quiet blanket covering us.

"Your mother would be proud of you." I laughed. Renesmee barely knew me, and if she did, I bet she wouldn't be saying that right now, because there wasn't anything to be proud of.

"I doubt it." She turned to face me, she took my cold hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I don't know much about you, except for the fact that you are incredibly kind, any mom would be proud of a daughter like that."

"Your such a sweet kid." I said as I petted her hair. She was going to say something else but she stopped. I realized why as that aroma hit my nose. Those bastards...

"Nessie?" I heard one of them question as they knocked. Renesmee looked at me worriedly. Then I felt it again, the pang in my chest, the stinging in my veins, the cramping in my muscles.

"Do you feel that?" I asked her in a hoarse voice.

"Feel what?" So only I was experiencing it. It must have something to do with those monsters, it only started ever since I had an encounter with them.

"Nessie?" One of them questioned again.

"Open it."

"Nikita are you sure?"

"Yes, I have to get answers." She looked at me in a bemused way.

"I'll explain later, just do as I say." She hesitated for a moment then opened the door.

"Finally I thought you wouldn't-" The other guy, the one that I had seen with Jacob stopped and looked over at me.

"Er-Jake?" Jacob came into the house and I felt my whole world stop again, then I felt that pang at my heart.

"Stop it." I hissed at him.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Don't give me that crap, whatever your doing to me make it stop."

"I told you it's not me." He hissed back, with more force this time. I was going to say something else when I fell to my knees and I had to hold a hand to my chest for support. It was as if someone was smothering me, my oxygen level had been cut off.

"Nikita!" Renesmee came to my side.

"It's him, he...he's doing something." I said as I pointed a loathing finger at Jacob.

"Renesmee it's not him, it's the imprint." The other wolf explained. I looked up at Jacob, his eyes were crinkled in pain as well.

"What the hell are you talking about?" They all stayed quiet. Renesmee was rubbing comforting circles around my back.

"Answer me!"

"You really want to know, fine, to put things short your the one meant for me and I'm the one meant for you." He said it with so much hate that I couldn't help but cringe a bit. What was he saying? How could I be the one for him and vice versa? He didn't even know me! I didn't even know him. I loathed him and he probably didn't like me very much either.

"What are you talking about?" I asked more calmly, but the seething wrath was still audible. He snickered with animosity.

"So much for a smartass huh, that's what imprinting is, finding the one for you, and as faith would screw it up your my imprint."

"That's impossible, I can't be with a mutt." I spat at him.

"Imprinting on a leech like you isn't exactly Christmas to me either." I felt the stinging coming back.

"Well, stop it, don't go along with it!"

"I've already tried breaking it!"

"Well?"

"This is the result." He said pointedly.

"Well don't give up."

"You don't get it do you, the reason all of this pain is happening because it's a way of bringing us together."

"I don't know about you but I'm not letting some stupid wolf connection control me, I can't and will never be with someone like you!" He came forward. At first I thought he was going to hit me, but he simply held my forearm.

"Stop, I can't take it anymore." He told me breathlessly. I pulled my arm back but remained silent. The pain subsided but there was still a feeling of inflammation throughout my body.

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know, according to a member from my pack, we can't go along hating each other, and we have to spend time with one another." I laughed dryly.

"You've got to be joking, waste my time with a filthy dog like you, can't we just avoid one another." He closed his eyes.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" I nodded unsure of where he was going.

"When you ran away I knew you already hated me, I don't know why and I honestly don't care, but that rejection already caused a slight pain."

"Ok where are you going with this?"

"Can you shut your trap for a moment and let me finish?" I glared at him.

"Well I knew you wouldn't be able to accept this and neither did I, so I decided to ignore it, break it even, but over the pass two weeks or so the pain has been unbearable." He was right, ever since the first time I'd experience the pain it would always come back, it just wasn't as powerful as the first time or now. I sighed exasperatedly.

"What are you saying?" I already had a hint but I wanted to be wrong.

"We can't pretend that this never happened, we have to do what the imprint wants, we have to be together."

"No." He threw his hands up.

"I don't know how much pain this imprint will throw on us, but unlike you I don't want to be dead."

"How dare you speak to me like this-"

"Stop it, fighting will only make it worse between you two." The other wolf said.

"Seth's right, you both have to learn to put your differences aside, it might be your lives at stake." Renesmee said. Everything was starting to fall into place, it was either I go along with this so called imprint, or I rebel against it and possibly die. Why must life be so complicated? 


	5. Chapter 5

A Thousand Years

Ch.5 Thirst

A/N: Quick note, I just wanted to thank everyone that put this story on their favorites/alerts list. Thank you to all of you that reviewed, and to the people that just read my story. It means a lot to me. Here is ch.5, which was a bit difficult for me to write. I also apologize for my slow updates.

The sound of the elegant piano, the chatter between the two disgusting mutts, and the sizzling of oil all came to a halt. Edward and Carlisle came rushing in with a gurney and the front door abruptly opened. Waves of perfect blond hair, chiseled muscles and a frail body entered the room.

"What's going on?" Esme asked as her beautiful features took a look or concern.

"We found this girl in a forest not so far from here." Emmett explained. I had already met him and Rosalie before, but this was quite a way of seeing them again, since almost forty years.

"Her pulse is weak, Edward get the kit in my office." That's when it hit me.  
>The burning through my throat, the feeling of a million flames setting in, the delicate, honey like fragrance creeping into my system, begging me to drink it slowly, like a drug. The girl had a wound on her leg, it wasn't a bad injury but something as small as that wound was able to trigger this sudden craving. I have never wanted a human's blood so much in my life. Never. Until now.<p>

Edward returned with the kit but his eyes were intently fixed on me.

"Nikita?" He asked carefully.

"He-her blood...it smells so good." I said in a croaked voice. They all looked at me, even Jacob and Seth. Jacob had a look of revolt but a mix of something else, something kinder was in there as well.

"Go to the forest, hunt, don't come back until Carlisle's taken care of her." My body was shaking, it smelled so wonderful. It was taunting me, telling me to take it.

"Nikita." Edward said snapping me out of my trance.

"Jacob, go with her now, before she loses it." Carlisle commanded. The burning, the thirst, the stinging, the scent...it was all to much. I couldn't take it anymore. I started to leap towards the frail, helpless human her scent drawing closer that I could almost taste it, but before I knew it, the captivating smell was replaced with a vomit signaling scent. Everything was happening so fast, the vast slush of colors were the only signs that told me I hadn't been successful in attacking the girl.

My eyes fixed on a lush green, lopsided tree, telling me that I was in the forest. The way the tree showed itself, being upside down and everything brought me back to reality.

"Put me down." I snarled at the man that had my stomach propped onto his shoulder. As soon as those words escaped my mouth I came in contact with rough leaves and dry soil. I looked up to see an amused expression plastered on his face. I jumped back onto my feet and dusted myself off.

I stalked off but heavy footsteps followed.

"You did your job, you can leave now."

"Carlisle told me to go with you."

"He never said stay." I retorted. Jacob walked in front of me, causing me to stumble back.

"Well I can't risk leaving you here, what if you go back, unprepared." He said the last word slowly, as if drilling it into my mind.

"I'll hunt, fill my system, look just leave, ok." He was really getting on my nerves.

"No."

"Why are you so fucking persistent, just go I don't want you to stay with me." I snarled at him as I pushed past him but he grabbed my hand, forcing me to face him. The heat radiating off his smooth skin contrasted with mine.

"Why do you have to be so bitter all the time, I'm already making an effort here." Truth be told, he was. Because of our attempts at breaking the imprint we almost died. Neither of us were looking forward to the plan that one of his pack members had suggested, but looking at all odds we didn't have a choice, so we created this schedule to see each other at least twice a week. His pack, on the other hand, was finding safer ways to destroy this curse.

I pulled my hand away.

"I never asked you to make an effort so don't throw it in my face like I owe you because I don't, and it's none of your business why I'm always so bitter." I snapped at him. I continued to walk but he followed. God, I was going to kill him.

"Just because I'm a wolf, is that it, I can't be the right kind of monster for you." I turned around, which was a mistake because we were now only inches apart. His chest was moving up and down, and I heard his heart, it was beating so fast. It echoed through my ears. Our noses were only inches apart that I felt his heat coming onto me, like a force field of some sorts.

"Yes, because your a wolf that's why I hate you, and because of this curse you threw on me." My eyes were narrowed so tightly that his image was now slits.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not my fault, I have no control over it." He said as he gripped my shoulders.

"Don't touch me." I sneered as I pulled his hands off of my frame. I continued walking but he followed. I spun around.

"You want to know why I hate wolves so much, because your kind killed my mother." And with those spiteful words that caused a pain that was greater than what the imprint had been putting on us, I ran away.

~*~

I don't know how long I had stayed in the woods, but when I finally decided to go back the sky was a blinding trance. I had hunted more than what I needed, just to be safe. I couldn't risk on attacking the girl, and as much as it pains me to say, if Jacob wasn't there I would have taken the poor girl's life away. I owe him.

Either I'm incredibly strong or incredibly idiotic, I feel ready to go back to the Cullen's. They probably have gotten rid of the girl, gave her to the police station for identification. I knock on the door and I'm taken back at the person that opens it. It's the man with the russet skin, cropped black hair, and charcoal eyes. He isn't wearing a shirt, his muscles are perfectly toned and I have this nagging feeling to touch them to see if their real or not.

His expression is so different from earlier that I actually have to blink. It's soft, compassionate, and understanding, but I can't get past his eyes.

"What are you still doing here?" It's not polite, but my tone was more civil.

"I just needed to see that you were alright."  
>What? Is he serious? This wolf cares about me?<p>

"Don't feel special or anything, if something happens to you I might get affected as well, imprint remember." I snorted. Of course he didn't care about me, and I shouldn't care whether he did or not.

"I never said I felt special, here I am in one piece, you can go now." He pushed past me and I was about to close the door but his voice stopped me.

"I'm sorry about your mother, not all wolves are monsters like you think." And with that he was gone. His tone was so honest...  
>No. I wouldn't let him convince me on how I should view his kind. He had no right to do so.<p>

The next person that greets me is Edward.

"Nikita-"

"I'm sorry about earlier, I'm fine now."

"About that, the girl is still here." I felt my mouth go dry.

"Wh-what...why?" I stammered. He sighed.

"When she woke up, she said she couldn't remember anything, nothing, not even her own name." He said remorsefully, I could tell he felt pity upon the girl. Who wouldn't? She was found unconscious in foreign woods, no identification on her, and she doesn't remember anything. It's like she's being reborn...

"She's fine though, she won't have to be-"

"No, no, she won't have to be changed." I let out a sigh of relief. Like Rosalie, I'm not to fond of being a vampire. Living forever, in a world that keeps getting worse, seeing the ones you love die right before your eyes, not having children of you own.

"How long will she have to be here?"

"Carlisle is trying different types of therapy on her, to trigger back memories, Esme and the others are trying to find out any kind of information on her, until she shows any sign of progression we don't know."

"Is there anything I can do?" I wanted to help. I already felt guilty enough for almost taking her life away.

"Nikita I'm not trying to be rude, but it would be best if you weren't around her, for both of your sakes."

"Of course."

"Maybe you could settle plans with Jacob as well."  
>I felt my face contort into an unattractive sneer.<p>

"It was just a suggestion, and think of it like this, the faster you two get along, the faster you both will be able to accept the imprint." I shook my head, I wouldn't be able to get along with him, even if I tried, even if I wanted to.

"Edward, I can't get past what he is, what his kind did to my mother, it's impossible to believe that we're meant for each other." Edward remained silent, I wish I had his power right now, so I could read his mind.

"Maybe that's why your his imprint, so he could show you that not all wolves are what you think of them, I guess you both have a role in each other's life."  
>Bull shit...said a sing song like voice in my head. I crossed my arms over my chest.<p>

"So what's supposedly my role in his life then?" A small, crooked smile entered his face.

"To be there for him when he needs you, like how he was with you today, to be that friend, to be that one person that understands him, to be one of the most important people in his life."

"Your probably the corniest guy I've ever met, as I said earlier, Edward I can't get past what he is...um where is the girl?"

"We placed her in a room that's the farthest from yours, can you place her scent." I drowned everything out and focused on that one fragrant aroma that caused me to become a monster.

"It's faint, but I still smell it." I said with a frown.

"At least your able to control yourself now, just keep on hunting whenever you feel like you can't contain yourself."

"Or I could get Jacob to come here and intertwine his foul oder." I said with a smirk.

"See your already thinking about him, I better get going, good night."  
>He was right, I mentioned the wolf when he had nothing to do with the conversation. It's nothing...it was out of pure insult. Edward smiled a bit wider.<p>

"Good night to you as well." I said as I punched his shoulder. Nosy bastard... Whoops. He just chuckled and left. I waited until I was positive that he was far away.

I'm an idiot for doing this but I have to. I have to see the girl, I have to know what's so different about her scent that draws me so much to her. I hope I won't kill her though. I quickly creep along the doors and find the room that is in a far corner. I wonder how she feels about being in a house full of vampires.  
>What she doesn't know won't hurt her.<p>

I turn the door knob and find a figure lying on the bed, eyes closed, and looking so vulnerable and fragile as ever. Her scent however, is making me vulnerable. No Nikita, be strong. The burning in my throat hurts but I must learn to control myself. I have to remember what my mother told me. I'll be taking away an innocent life, and that she has loved ones that would be devastated by her loss. At this moment, I'm dying for a droplet but my willpower and mother's encouraging words are stronger. If she's going to stay her, I have to act human, not like I want to eat her.

I close the door and go to my room. I'm surprised I was able to hold the powerful craving. I'm proud of myself for not sticking my fangs into her neck, but I know I might give in, so it's best to avoid her. Today I learned two things. I'm weaker than I think but stronger than I know. 


	6. Chapter 6

A Thousand Years

Ch.6 Love

I couldn't help but smile at what I was observing. Bella had her head on Edward's shoulder while his arm was around her, holding her as if she was his world, and from the looks of it she was, while Renesmee's head was on Bella's lap. They were all laughing because of the movie they were watching, their laughs were pure, genuine, and full of love and mirth. They were all jubilant because they had each other. They were the perfect model family.

It was a nice thing to see, but I couldn't help the pang of envy that was building up in my chest, suffocating me to no end. It was the family I had always wanted, always dreamed of having, always dreamed of being in. Being, loved and cherished, cared for. I guess the one advantage of being a vampire is the fact that tears can't spill from our eyes anymore. We're so lucky.

"Um I'm gonna go hunt." I said as I walked to the door.

"Oh, but the movie's great Nikita." Renesmee said smiling sweetly. I awkwardly scratched the back of my head.

"She'll come back when she's ready, won't you Nikita?" Edward said. His eyes full of understanding. Bless you Edward Cullen. I nodded.

"Yeah, try not to miss me to much though." They all laughed but Edward's face was still sincere. I got out of the cottage and ran for the woods.

Carmen was the first to sense my discomfort as much as I tried to conceal it but her amber orbs still saw past the plastered blunt face I called mine. Esme was the one that came up with the brilliant suggestion that I moved in with Edward, Bella, and Renesmme at their cottage. The trio was of course welcoming. So here I am, at another house. Kate brought up that now I definitely wouldn't be hearing her passionate nights with Garret. I shuddered at the thought of the pair.

Once I was in the green sanctuary I felt better. Some leaves rustled and I turned, but it was only a deer. I pounced for it and within seconds it was lying under my hold, helpless. The warm liquid trickled down my throat, it's sweetness settling in the pit of my stomach. I wiped my lips with the front of my hand, then licked the rest off.

I tilted my head back until it was lying on the bark. My fingers started to toy with my locket and I looked at it.

"I miss you mom." I whispered in a shaky voice as my fingers carefully traced over the heart. I needed to confide in someone, let out all these emotions that were starting to build up in me. I could have told Carmen but she was to busy helping out at the Cullen's, she was to preoccupied with taking care of the girl I had almost killed.

A wave of guilt caused me to shudder. The memory of losing composer and control I had been following for so long was beyond embarrassing.

"Mom...I-I almost hurt someone." I told the locket, defeat and despair, thick in my heavy voice. I closed my eyes as my palm clutched onto the locket. I could just imagine her. Big beautiful hazel eyes that always held love, her auburn waves pulled back gracefully, as a warm, open smile was on her face. She'd ask me what was wrong and I'd tell her, tell her everything.

"Mom a wolf imprinted on me, I mean a wolf, how screwed up can faith be?" I would tell her bitterly. Then she would just chuckle as she held me close and stroked my hair ever so gently. Her scent of wild lilies would be so fragrant that I could smell nothing else but that.

'Faith is never screwed up dear one, faith always knows what it's doing.' She would tell me simply. I would roll my eyes.

"No it doesn't, if it did then I wouldn't be meant for a dirty, foul, inhuman mutt." Then her face would take a look of disappointment at my choice of colorful language. She would just stay quiet as her cool fingers would trace around my temples.

"Mom they killed you, they took you away from me." I say loudly but the earthquake in my voice is audible. They took everything from me, because my mother was my everything. Not only was she a mom, she was my best friend, a person I shared everything with, every word, secret, emotion, trouble, she was a sister, a cousin, she was also my father. It's ironic to see tears spill from her eyes.

'Yes Nikita wolves killed me, but not all wolves are as viscous as you think, not all wolves are cold and heartless, Nikita don't close your mind and your heart due to hate, don't judge them because of a rough past.' It's ironic to feel damp droplets on my cheeks. She gently wipes them away.

'As I said before honey faith never is wrong, Jacob imprinted on you because it was meant to be, so what if he is a wolf, give him a chance to fulfill his role to you, give him a chance to show you who he really is.' She tells me strongly as she takes both of my hands.

'He imprinted on you, meaning that there is a bond between you two, a love so strong nothing can break it, even at your attempts, Nikita do you remember what love really is?' Of course I did. She would always recite the definition, but the way the words flowed was amazing.

"Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end." I recite the words with her. Knowing them not from memory but from my heart.

'This is the love that you will find and experience with this boy, but you will only find it if you open your mind and heart Nikita, you can't go against faith.' And with that my eyes pop open and all I see is green, telling me that everything was fake, nothing but a figment of my desperate imagination. I take a deep breath and the air smells awful. No sign of the heavenly lilies but rather a wet dog...  
>I jump up and find Jacob casually leaning against a tree, not to far from mine. His expression is unreadable, but the thing that catches my eye is his bare chest. Firmly built, slight perspiration firing off from his chest and down to his hard looking abs.<p>

"How long have you been here?" I snap at him accusingly. This moment was sacred and private, only meant for my mom and I.

"Long enough." His voice is calm and neutral, the sharpness I had been so use to hearing isn't even there anymore. I bite my lip and sit back down.

"Go ahead, do it." I tell him tiredly as I sniff. I hear leaves crunch and I feel him coming closer.

"Do what?" I don't look at him but from his tone, I can tell he doesn't have a clue to what I'm talking about. I look at him and his features say the same, but there is something in there that I can't make out.

"Make fun of me, insult me, taunt me." I tell him as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why exactly would I do that?"

"Because of what you saw, wasn't that a sight, the hard headed bitch does have her weak moments...yeah I get desperate enough to talk to myself, pretend my mom's here, must be hilarious for you to see me so messed up." I tell him coldly. So many emotions pass through his face it's like a deck of cards being shuffled. Hurt, shock, and anger. His next action takes me to a whole new level of surprised. He sits down besides me and takes my ice cold hand into his fiery warm one. The contrast is amazing. I don't pull away though.

"Why would I do such a brutal thing, you said it yourself the hard headed bitch does have her moments, Nikita I wouldn't make fun of you because of it, we all have our weak moments, your just hu- a vampire nothing but prone to emotions as well." He tells me simply.

"You must want to say something though." He just shakes his head.

"I've said what I needed to."

"Bu-but you...your-"

"A wolf, is that it Nikita, I'm a wolf and your a vampire, that automatically means I'm going to be a heartless monster toward you, Nikita how many times do I have to tell you that not all wolves are like that." I can't help but feel ashamed of myself. The words spill out before I can prevent them from doing so.

"Prove it then, show me that you all aren't the same."

"Give me the chance." 


	7. Chapter 7

A Thousand Years

A/N: I had lots of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you all like it. Thank you to everyone that reviewed.

Ch.7 'Girls Day'

Give me the chance.

His words kept revolving around my head. His face was the blocking image of allowing any other things to pop into my mind. The harder I tried to focus on something else Jacob keeps coming into my mind. His deep russet skin with a soothing warmth, that crooked smirk, the way his hair would shine right on the very tips, and his smooth yet husky voice. I groaned as I rubbed my face with my hands. He had seen me at such a vulnerable and weak state, yet he did nothing to mock me. He said he wouldn't, and he was so sincere, that I couldn't help but believe him. Should I really give him that chance?

I needed someone to talk to. The family I was currently living with went to visit Bella's father, since he worked at the station, they would always keep up on updates if anyone filled a hit for our missing vic. Someone started ringing the doorbell like there was no tomorrow. Who on earth could that be? Jacob and I didn't have to spend the day together today and I didn't know anyone else that was going to come here.

I opened the door and as I saw who it was I was about to close it but she stuck her foot out.

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" I rolled my eyes at the taunting blonde.

"What do you want?" I asked her tiredly. She pushed past me and stepped in, examining the house, and completely ignoring my question.

"Nice place." She said to no one in particular. She turned to me, eyes devious.

"You and I are going out." She told me simply.

"Why?"

"Because we both need a girl's day." I cocked an eyebrow up.

"But we both hate girl's day." I told her in a questioning tone.

"Yes, well I'm getting rather bored at that house and I find it hard to believe you'd rather sulk here all alone than spend time with your favorite vampire." I scoffed but she just rolled her eyes.

"I can feel the love knickers."

Knickers. The 'wonderful' nickname she gave me. I couldn't deny the fact that I wanted to actually go out for once, even though it would be with her.

"Ok fine." I said giving in. She grinned at me, then pulled my hand and walked me out of the house. We got into her jeep, yes a jeep. An orange, stained, rusty, old jeep that she referred to as her 'baby'. Out of all the cars in the world you'd think Kate would pick something else.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Port Angeles." I nodded. It was the place where Alice and Tanya shopped at. I cringed. I decided not to further ask and just wait for the spontaneous surprise. I decided to ask her how things were back at the Cullen's.

"Everything's better, the girl still hasn't regained her memory though, but we've decided to call her Haley, Carmen's quite fond of her, I can tell she see's her as a daughter, Carlisle is still trying all sorts of mental therapy to try and trigger back her memory, but so far nothings worked." I couldn't help the pang of guilt running through me.

"Kate, do you have any idea why her blood is so...appealing to me?" I asked her because she's been a vampire longer than me. She knows more about our kind. Roamed more pits of the earth than me. She remains quiet as she focuses on the road ahead of her.

"I honestly don't know knickers, I guess us vampires are just lured by different people's blood, and I guess she's that person for you."

"Have you ever wanted a particular human's blood so bad?" She pursed her silky lips.

"I'm weaker when it comes to controlling my thirst, but I've never wanted one particular persons blood." I leaned back into my chair.

"Do you know any other vampires that have been so attracted to just one person's blood?" She shook her head.

"Apart from you and Edward, no one." If that's the case then what was so special about that girl? What was it about her blood that made me want to suck her dry? She must have noticed my frown.

"Hey no need for that, besides you didn't hurt her."

"I was close to though." I mumble.

"But Jacob saved you." She pressed.

"No, Jacob saved the girl." I countered.

"You know apart from being a wolf, he's not that bad." She told me. Her calm tone and collected features told me she was serious.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Kate?"

"I'm not joking Nikita, when Renesmee had just been born, Jacob and Seth were always back at the Cullen's, the kid's got a good heart."

"Or so everybody says."

"Instead of listening to what everybody says why not just try and see for yourself." I knew the answer to that question.

"Because I'm not ready to accept this whole imprinting thing, I'm not ready to let a wolf in my life." I told her in a low voice. She looked at me with soft eyes, which was a rarity considering this was Kate.

"Well you better get ready, because you both are each others imprint, you are both meant to be in each others life." I sighed. Even Kate was keen on this. I didn't even realize we were at our destined place until she got out of the car. I followed suit and stared at the area. A grin was on her face.

"I'm going to kick your ass." She stated.

"I'll kick yours even harder." I told her. I couldn't help the corners of my mouth tilting upwards. The breeze brought on this feeling of energy. We paid for the entrance fee, and put on the protective gear. In reality we wouldn't need it, but the employees said it was mandatory. I laughed at her, she looked ridiculous in the shiny black and yellow protection suit, the helmet was shielding her face, at least it muffled her mouth, for my sake. I picked a deep blue car and hopped on. Kate's yellow one was right next to mine.

We both smirked at each other before starting the cars and racing. The feeling was exhilarating and the boost of energy was great. I loved the swaying motion my body would move at, the way my foot would push on the peddle to make it move faster. So far we were neck and neck, but she was inching in closer. Her car made contact with mine and it harshly slammed to the side.

She snidely chuckled and raced off. If she wants to play like that, so be it. I had to keep in mind that I had to act human and keep the vampire level to a minimum. I bumped into the back of her car, with more force than intended and it swirled around like cream in coffee.

"Damn you Nikita." She exclaimed as her hands hastily held onto the steering wheel as she tried to make a recovery. It was my turn to chuckle as my car's tires moved over the checkered tiles. I had won the first race. Within the rest of the time we raced again and again with one another. I laughed loudly at how fast her car spun when I hit it, she growled at me. She would in turn hit my car and I'd quickly have to race back onto the track. It was hilarious because she was incredibly competitive, the way she would curse under her breath when I would hit her car, or the look of pure concentration on her face when she would be so close to finishing, and the way she would raise her arms and bob her head during her so called 'happy dance' when she won.

Yep, this was our girl's day, having an ecstatic time on bumper cars and racing one another.

"I had fun." I told her as we exited the massive area.

"So did I, winning isn't everything but it definitely makes the day better." She said as she flipped her pinned straight curtain of hair. I snorted.

"Yeah that's why my day is perfect, because I won." I told her in a matter of fact tone. She scoffed.

"No I won." Bumper cars and bickering over who won. We were wonderful role models as 'adults'. We continued to argue but we eventually agreed to a tie. I still won though.

Our next stop was the mall. We entered so many stores and mixed up the most absurdest outfits. One outfit I created consisted of a straw hat, tennis shoes, a hideous floral dress with puffy sleeves and reached my ankles, a vomit green scarf, and gothic jewelry. Kate made a mental note to show Alice the stylish outfit I had created with my rather talented mind.

Later on we went to a lingerie boutique. Kate was obviously loving this store for her eyes glowed at the sensual pieces. I got bored so I started messing around and acting childish as ever. I took a blue thong, hell it was so thin it was just a piece of string, and put it over the mannequins head. Just because I thought it would bring out her eyes. Kate scared the shit out of me by slapping my head and scolding me.

She picked out some sexy pieces and modeled them for me, asking for my opinion. I gagged at every piece she showed me. She ended up getting a silk black piece with a built in push up bra, and a fiery red lace piece. I gagged twice on those attires.

She even had the audacity to tell me I should buy the peach bra with the matching thong for Jacob. I had the audacity to get the thong and stuff it into her mouth. She literally chocked on it, and the woman working their were staring at us like we had just grown a third boob. We ended up exiting the store laughing so hard that it hurt my stomach.

"I'm sure Garret will get loads of nightmares when he sees you in those." I told her bluntly, or course it was a lie. Kate was like a goddess, and Garret would think that all his dreams had come true.

"To bad you didn't buy the lingerie, all four of as could have had a ball." She told me seductively. I cringed as I punched her shoulder and we both laughed. She had such a potty mouth.

"I don't think Garret would have liked the extra company, and Jacob and I aren't having sex, never."

"That boy has a steaming body are you-"

"Don't make me stuff those panties in your mouth." I threatened. She stopped talking sexually and I was grateful. It was disturbing enough when she spoke about her and Garret, but when she spoke about Jacob and I something felt wrong. Well the whole topic was wrong but something irked me when she spoke about something so private.

"Why are you keen on this, out of all the people I thought you'd be on my side." I honestly thought she'd be with me when the topic was about Jacob imprinting on me. Hell I'd even pay money to bet she was, but I had been incorrect. She sighed.

"I'm keen on this because I know this will be a good thing for you, I've always wanted you to have someone, and now you do, look I know it's hard for you, but as I said and as we all say, this imprint happened to both of you for a reason."

"He told me to give him a chance." I blurted out, not even processing the words.

"Then do it, you won't lose anything if you try." Suddenly I understood why I didn't want to give him that chance. I was afraid of losing myself. Turning into this lovesick monster, for a guy that might just leave me in the end, but would he do that? I guess I wouldn't really know, so why not give him that chance.

When I got home I plopped down on the bed. I twirled with the locket.

"I'll do it, I'll give him the chance." I told myself, but I'd make sure that I wouldn't lose anything, and I'd still be myself afterwards. 


	8. Chapter 8

A Thousand Years

A/N: Hello! I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is where Nikita starts becoming softer towards Jake. It's a bit fluffy as well. Thank you again to everyone that put this story on their favorites and alerts list. Thank you so much to the people that reviewed and continue to review. I cannot stress how happy it makes me. I'm really sorry about the long authors note, I just wanted to get it out of the way. Anyways, here's chapter 8.

Ch.8 Healing Wounds

Civil.

That's how I was going to be around Jacob from now on. I wasn't going to be cold or hostile, at least not on purpose, nor incredibly kind. Simply civil. I guess neutral would be a good use of terms as well. I decided if I wanted this imprint to go away, working with Jacob would help find a faster solution to breaking the imprint. His pack was still finding ways as well but they haven't been successful. That's what's expected from a bunch of mu- remember be civil.

So many things triggered this unlikely decision. From the imprint itself and the powerful bond, the more it would connect us the more I wanted to get rid of it. The conversations I've had with Edward, Kate, and Renesmee. The Cullens and my covens persuasions. The deep talk I had with my mother. I hate to say it, but Jacob himself is also a part of it as well. Speaking of Jacob, something strange was going on.

I looked back at the grandfather clock, he was two hours late. Jacob was never late when we had assigned meetings. I couldn't help but feel this awful apprehensiveness shoot through me every time I looked at the clock. I shouldn't be worrying this much, hell I shouldn't even be worrying at all. Stupid imprint and it's dirty tricks. Something probably came up, or he just didn't feel like coming at all, yes thats all there is to it.

I continued to flip through the channels in hopes something entertaining would pop up. I stopped once I saw pointed pearly whites, a ridiculous silk black and red cape, and pure darkness. I always found it amusing how humans viewed us. I cracked a snicker when a very bedazzled woman, wide eyed, greasy messy hair, and tear stricken face threw a cross at what was suppose to be a vampire. In return the 'vampire' melted into a gooey substance, after a dramatic scream of course.

If only humans knew how we really were, maybe they wouldn't be so scared. I continued watching the absurd show when a hurried boisterous knock came through the wooden door. Just from the knock I knew something wasn't right. Once I opened it a million nerves spread throughout me.

Oh. My. Goodness. Standing before me was three russet figures, looking worse than the woman on the television screen. Sweat accumulated their bare bodies. Scars tattooed over the russet surface. Caked mud mixed with perspiration created droplets of thin brown liquid to roll down their temples. Bristled leaves and whatnot stored themselves into their cropped hair. Thick honey like blood ran down their legs, but stopped at their shoes, soaking their socks. Out of the three of them though, one looked completely broken.

"What happened?" I managed to croak out as I studied him. He looked so...so, so hurt. It must have been the imprint because I felt this unnecessary pain jolt through my heart. A pain one would feel for someone they cared about. A pain I would only feel if something horrid happened to the people that mattered to me. A pain that was getting wasted on him.

"We'll explain later, you have to help him." Said the one with the curly cropped hair, his voice was trembling. His brown eyes filled with fear. Jacob must be an important aspect in this guy's life, vice versa as well. I led them in and hastily ran over to the kitchen table, throwing a cloth onto the naked wood. I would need a sturdy area to work on.

"You couldn't have taken him to Carlisle?" I snapped, irritation flooding through my cold veins. They laid him onto the table, Jacob groaned as he held onto his chest, a raspy pained cough followed after.

"That was our first option but no one was there, we couldn't take him to the hospital because he's a wolf and well we don't exactly heal like humans, we were running out of options but he told us to take him to you." The one with straight cropped hair answered.

"To me?" I asked consternated, as I filled a bowl with luke warm water. Jacob groaned again as he rattled along the table. I figured I'd be getting my answer later. I raced to the two guys.

"Start cleaning out your wounds, I'll be back." I told them as I handed 'curly' the bowl and 'straight' the cloths. Yup, those nicknames will do for now. I grabbed my keys, and ran to the Cullen's house. I ran with impeccable speed. Speed so fast that my surroundings were nothing but strays of colors. A speed that Jacob consumed me in when he saved me.

He was there when I needed him the most. Out of all the people, it was him. Now he needs me. I hastily unlocked the house and ran towards Carlisle's office. I'm thankful that there is no sign of the girl, but there is a light musk of her delicate sweet scent. I feel the moisture in my throat decrease.

At least Jacob is a wolf, his blood won't be appealing to me, not one bit, I hope. I grab the necessities I came for and zoom out of the house in lightning bolt speed. This new energy is building up in me, which is good. I reach the cottage in no time. Curly and straight's injuries have lightened but deep blood is still pulsing through.

"Rub some alcohol on it." I tell them as I rush over to Jacob, who's looking better, not by much, little isn't even close, but I'd rather take this state than his previous one. I pull the rubbery gloves onto my hands and begin treating the most crucial wounds. He seems to have a few broken bones as well, nothing I can't fix though. Only two things could have caused this, a vampire or a wolf.

"Jacob, nod if you can hear me." He gives me a barely noticeable, movement of his head, but that's enough. I start adding pressure onto the bleeding wounds and allow the cloth to soak it up. His blood is infused with the deceiving, mouthwatering, nectar sweet scent of blood, but stench filled wolf is in there as well. The negative component of his blood is enough for me not to crave for it and devour it to a point where he resembles a deflated balloon. I mix in tablets and alcohol in warm water and run it all over his wounds.

The vibrant aroma of the antiseptic and metallic smell burns through my nostrils, fills the air and makes my head spin unhealthily. Jacob is nothing short of winces and convulsed groans.

"It's ok it's just minor stings." I tell him soothingly as I can. The tenderness in my voice comes off as a shock, especially since it's being used on him. His skin is burning as the perspiration continues to drip through, buckets of it fall onto the table cloth, causing it to turn into a darker shade. He may be a wolf, but he's nothing but human right now. The contorting of his features almost makes me feel sorrow for him. The way his brows are furrowed so tightly you'd think stretch marks would tattoo through, the way his eyes are shut to a point you don't think they'd open again, the way his nostrils would flare, and the way his jaw was clenched you'd think all his teeth were broken to shards.

"This is going to hurt a bit." I tell him gently. He groans in agony as the needle seeps into his skin. I can't help but flinch as I do this. It isn't the first time I've done something like this, but I always get this sickly feeling every time I do so.

"Shh." I tell him quietly as I thumb his muddy cheek. I finish sewing one wound and rub more alcohol over it. I wrap it in a bandage and move over to his other wounds. As I'm tending to Jacob I feel this pull again. The pull starts from my heart and tiny sparks move throughout my body. Not painful sparks, more like twinkling fizzes.

I push the odd yet, I don't know the right word, warm maybe, feelings aside and focus on what needs attention.

"How is he?" Curly asks.

"He's not to bad, Jacob will hold up, how are your injuries?" I don't know why I'm even making small talk with them. Let alone care how they're doing.

"Better." They both answer. I nod as I close another one of Jacob's wounds. As I proceed over to the last bloodied batch I notice that his scars lighten and start looking a couple days old, just like what happened to curly and straight.

"Is this what you guys mean when you say you don't heal like humans?" I say pointedly at the burgundy lines around Jacob's neck.

"Yes but the amount of blood he was losing told us that his wolf genes needed help." Straight informed me.

"Well you guys did the right thing." I said as I patched up his arm. I rub the sterling silver in a cloth then pierce it into his flesh. Jacob groans in frustrated pain as his body heaves up.

"Hey it's ok, it's just a tiny needle." I comfort him as the needle continues to flame his body. I run my hand over the top of his own as I seal his cleansed wound. His fingers curl into the hollow areas of my hand. His grasp on my hand is tight, telling me to not let go, but moderate enough to speak of a need. This action must be involuntary, he's in a delusional state of course.

I only let him hold on because of his fragile state. I look at our intertwined hands for a moment. You can barely make out the small caramel complexion hidden beneath his russet hold. I feel my lips part and my eyebrows come together as I stare at this intimate gesture. I can't help but pet his clammy forehead affectionately. I lean in closer so our foreheads are barely touching.

"You'll be ok." It's barely a whisper but audible and coherent enough for him to hear. I remember that there are two more characters in the room as curly clears his throat. I jump back a bit and find them both grinning, a petite crooked quirk of the lip. Curly even has the balls to raise his eyebrows suggestively. I shake my head a little and finish sealing his last wound, clean it, then wrap it up. I start treating his broken rib cage hastily, then carefully wrap it into a thick bandage. I'm thankful I have the strength to turn his well built body.

"All done." I tell him. His eyes are closed but his hold is still firm enough to let me know he's still partially conscious. His breathing returns to a normal pace, something I'm thankful for. I start disposing of the bloodied cloths, used needles, empty tablet and alcohol bottles, stripped bandages, and other useful instruments.

"We'll take it from here." Straight tells me. I nod appreciatively. The pair finish disposing of the trash. I disinfect away his blood from the glossy wood. Within minutes the house looks untouched. I avert my attention back to Jacob, unlike the house, he still looks filthy.

I grab another bowl, fill it with water and wring a cloth through it. I perch myself on a seat and rub the cloth along his bulky arm. The ivory cloth catches the reduced brown stains. I carefully pick out the leaves from his hair. Goodness, what did this guy get himself into?

If I was still human I swore I would still have heated a tomato shade onto my cheeks as I ran the damp cloth over his bare chest. I scrubbed away the dirt and sweat leaving a smooth tan surface. I soaked the cloth and wrung it. I was extra cautious as I wiped away the trails of dirt along his face.

I could really see every intricate detail of his features. The grass like effect of his tamed eyebrows. The blemish free texture of his skin and how silky it looked. Kind of like a stone but smoother. The height of his cheek bones and the formability, the slight pointed arch. The curve of his upper lip and the firmness it settled, the deep dark rose tint it had taken. Every feature complimented one another. Jacob was, I hate to say it, but handsome.

I must have inhaled to much cleansing alcohol for I found the tips of my fingers running along his jaw. His sculpted hard jaw. I quickly withdrew my fingers back.

What are you doing Nikita?

I shook my head. Nothing. I'm doing nothing. I dried off his body. I contemplated on whether or not to drape a thin sheet over him, but his body was still dewy so I decided not to.

"We'll take him back to his home now, his father is probably worried." Curly tells me as he looks over Jacob. I'd never admit this out loud. Never. But I wanted to see him awake and healthy. I wanted to hear his voice, the husky deep yet boyish voice. I wanted to see his eyes boring into mine.

I didn't know why, but I just wanted to. I needed to see that he was ok. I needed it confirmed.

"Ok." I choke out. They both lift his body.

"Thank you Nikita." They both tell me kindly. Damn it. There sincerity and kindness was to much.

"Your welcome." I mumbled. They nodded then left the house. Leaving me alone with the warm ghost of Jacob's hand around my own. 


	9. Chapter 9

A Thousand Years

**A/N: Ahhh long time no update, you all probably hate my guts right now and I'm terribly sorry. I've been having a horrible case of writer's block and a shit load of school work to take care of. Again I'm incredibly sorry but I hope you all enjoy this little chappie because let me tell you I did so much. Once I reread through it I was like 'damn they are really getting closer' It's not super fluffy but it has a softer mood and I just loved that. Anyways I'm sorry for my slow updates so to make it up to you guys I made this chapter longer than the usual. I'll try to update faster. Wow this is a long authors note, I'll shut up now. Cookies to everyone that reviewed and will review :)  
><strong>  
><em>Heart beats fast<br>Colors and promises  
>How to brave<br>How can I love  
>When I'm afraid to fall...<em>

-_Christina Perri, A Thousand Years  
>(Hmm that song title seems pretty familiar)<em>

Ch.9 Motorcycle

The deep blue sky was already aligned with perfect twinkling diamonds. A small smile, a barely visible raise of the corner of my lip, grew onto my face. On nights like these my mother and I would be sprawled along a thin blanket and we'd just stare at the stars and find the brightest boldest one then we'd make a wish on it. I knew it was bull and that the wishes wouldn't come true but it made her happy so I just went along with it. I haven't wished on a star ever since her passing. I saw no point in doing so anymore.

A star seemed to flash and it caught my eye. Maybe, just maybe this whole wish thing could work. I sighed as I looked at the beaming star. Well I've got nothing to lose.

"I wish Jacob's ok." I whispered so quietly that even I could barely hear it. The star flashed again and I shook my head and closed my eyes. This was insane, wishing on a star, like that would do anything, but there was this hope inside of me that wouldn't go away. A hope that was so strong that I couldn't deny the fact that it was real. Yes, I Nikita Ivy Jones just wished on a sparkling star that Jacob, a wolf for the matter would be alright, and yes there was a loud hope, hoping he was, and that's what kept me holding on. I knew why I wished for that.

One, so this absurd and bothering apprehension and constant gravity like pull on my chest could lessen. Two, so he could tell me what the hell happened in the first place. Three, so he could get on his own two feet and help me find a way to break this imprint. Four, this traitor side of me just wanted him to be fine. Sadly, I didn't know if it was the imprint or actually me.

My eyelids snapped open as the weight like sound of steps and leaves crunching came into ear's view. I stared straightly into the forest and waited for the creature to emerge. I would have screamed damn murder if I hadn't looked into those eyes. Those captivating, breath taking, deep, dark charcoal brown eyes. Eyes that had become so familiar that I had grown know every aspect of it like the palm of my hand.

"Jacob." I said, it wasn't really a question but at the same time it kind of was. The creature bowed it's head down and I took that as a yes. The huge, russet brown creature. I haven't been this close to a wolf ever since mother's passing. Involuntary I took a step back and shut my eyes and stared into a blinding trance of blackness.

I cringed as my nails dug into my flesh and that's when I realized I had my fists balled up.

'Nikita you have to calm yourself, don't hurt him it's Jacob, you'll break the treaty and if you hurt him something might happen to you as well, remember it's Jacob he won't hurt you either.' A voice rang in my head in attempts to calm me down, but how could I calm down when I was fueled with burning anger. I wanted to thrash about, yell until I didn't have a voice anymore, pull my hair out until I was bald, and tear apart this wolf limb by limb. It's wrong to think such things I know but I can't help it, wolves killed mother. My everything.

'But not this wolf.' This time the beautiful voice belonged to the angelic voice of my mother. The soft and purity of it calmed me down. But not this wolf, I reminded myself. I slowly opened my lids and found the enormous creature still staring at me. He slid his massive paw along the strings of green grass. I tilted my head to the side unsure of what he was trying to say. He huffed and slid his paw back down onto the grass then brought it back to him. After a few seconds of contemplating on what he wanted I found the simplicity in his gesture.

Hesitantly I put so much as a toe forward.

'Its Jacob Nikita.' A voice told me again. I let my foot down and started taking brief cautious steps. The wolf started coming forward as well, taking the same careful measures as me. We both were taking baby steps towards one another. I kept my eyes locked with his because it was the only way I would keep composer. His eyes spoke to me, saying I'm Jacob, the wolf that imprinted on you, the wolf that saved you from doing the biggest mistake in your life, the wolf that's bringing this new light in your life, the wolf that's bringing out this softer understanding about wolves to you, the wolf that's meant for you...

As I got closer his smell was becoming intoxicating and revolting but that didn't seem to matter anymore. Neither was the fact that I was face to face with a wolf and was previously thinking of doing violent things to him. What mattered was now this very moment right now. Every second of it. It was just me and him that's all that mattered.

I knelt down and my finger tips grazed along his fur. His fur was a beautiful brown russet shade with tints of copper and red. Not even the finest silk could compare to the heavenly feel my fingers were lost in. I fully rested my hand on his coat and ran along as much as my hand could take. Not once did my eyes leave his. His eyes held the same look in them when I was fixing up his wounds, this time it was mixed with pain, understanding, and comfort. He craned in closer to me and we were only inches away.

I closed my eyes as I savored this moment. I had this tingly warm feeling in me. A moist damp thing came onto my nose but I didn't have to open my eyes to know that it was his muzzle. I continued running my hands along his fur. This moment was so...perfect and simply real. It felt so natural. I sighed because I was content. He was here, in one piece. I didn't even realize that there was this side of me that missed him.

My eyes opened as the wet muzzle was replaced with hot skin. I yelped, retreated my hand, jumped back, and spun around all at the same time in a motion so fast that not even a vampire could comprehend it.

"What's wrong?" He asked taken a back. Well he wasn't the only one taken a back.

"Your naked!" I exclaimed as if it wasn't the most obvious thing. Not just half naked like I'd seen a bit to many times for my liking but full on naked. His manhood, pride and glory was hanging in the open and I had seen it! It was just a small glimpse though but small wouldn't exactly define it...oh Nikita don't even think about it. Jacob chuckled, his smooth raspy chuckle.

"Don't laugh put some clothes on." I scolded as I crossed my arms over my chest. I was already uncomfortable with him being shirtless but uncomfortable wouldn't even be a synonym to what I was feeling. I would have taken a furious shade of purple and red if I could still blush, thankfully I didn't have the abilities to do so anymore.

"About that, I've been traveling in this form all day and well uh...I don't exactly have any clothes with me right now."

"Wait, why have you been in wolf form all day?" He sighed and something in that sigh told me he didn't want to give it away.

"Jacob-"

"Can we talk about it later, or would you rather speak to me like this." His dry teasing received a loud irritated groan and a big eye roll. Oh, we were going to have to talk about many things later. I trudged back towards the house and his heavy steps followed. Heavy steps meant big feet and big feet meant...oh crap stop thinking about that Nikita! As much as I tried not thinking about his...thing the more I did.

It was one of those moments when you tried to block something out of your head for good but it ends up being the only thing in your head. I couldn't help it, in all my life I haven't seen a penis yet. Yes, that means I'm still a virgin, shocker I know, but there isn't anything wrong with that. I hate to admit it but Tanya's right, I am an embarrassment to vampires and they're graceful nature because I just walked into a hard wall. I stumbled back not hurt at all and thank goodness the wall was fine.

"You alright?" I huffed at the amused undertone in his voice.

"Just peachy." I snapped.

"Wait here." I told him with my back still facing him.

"Ok." I zoomed into the further ends of the house until I found Edward and Bella's room. I don't think Edward would mind Jacob borrowing some clothes of his. I rummaged around a vintage looking closet and pulled out a simple grey t shirt and some casual looking jeans. This pair was the biggest I could find, hopefully it'll fit him. When I returned to the living room he wasn't there.

I allowed my ears to be the tracking device and it led me to the kitchen. I winced at the sight of his bare buttocks hanging in the open. I awkwardly looked down at my feet as I cleared my throat. I remained silent as he came forward and I just handed him the clothes, eyes still glued to the floor. He looked at the clothes a small glimpse of distaste settled onto his face.

"No cropped shorts." I muttered. As he stayed silent I finally built the courage to look at him and I kept my eyes firmly onto his face, and his face only.

"What?" I asked I didn't like the look he was giving me. It was in between a smirk and something softer that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Nothing I just find it strange that you've noticed the crop shorts and all." I scoffed.

"It's merely observation Jacob." I say simply.

"Sure, sure." He taunted with a proud smirk. I punched his shoulder as he walked past me and into the bathroom. I walked over to the opened fridge and found the once full package of bread down to half a slice remaining. Renesmee wasn't kidding about a wolf's appetite. I looked through the fridge and found some ingredients to make a good dish. I hastily grabbed the necessities and closed the fridge with my foot.

"I hope you like beef and tomato stew." I told him as he walked into the kitchen.

"You cook?" I got up and threw the seasoned tomatoes into the steaming pot.

"Yes and I hate to brag but I'm pretty good at it." I began mixing the tomatoes.

"Why are you cooking?" Wow your pretty daft...  
>I threw the lid on and spun around and faced him. He was leaning against a wall. I eyed him, he looked different in Edward's clothes, I found myself liking the cropped shorts more.<p>

"Oh me the vampire that can't eat food, I'm just randomly cooking a dish for no one in particular not even for the wolf that was previously scarfing down a loaf of bread." I told him sarcastically as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Haha very funny Nikita." He returned the sarcasm. I shook my head as I sat back down and began chopping up the raw beef.

"Are you going to stare at me all night or help me?" I asked. Hell I wasn't going to cook this all on my own.

"What do you want me to do?" I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a knife.

"Chop these up will you." I said as I handed him the carrots. He nodded and within seconds he was cutting up the vegetables. I noticed that Edward's shirt was a bit tight on him, making his chest even more visible through the thin fabric. My eyes roamed around his arms.

"Am I cutting it wrong or something?" I jumped in place as I looked at Jacob's amused face.

"No." I said simply.

"Then what was up with the staring?"

"I wasn't staring I was...uh..I.."

"Staring adoringly at me?" He asked confidently. I gave the best scoff I could muster.

"You wish." I said as strongly as I could as I chopped up some herbs. He handed me the carrots and I threw everything in the pot and the house willed with the warm scent of a fresh homemade stew. I rinsed my hands then walked back over to the table and sat across from Jacob. We both remained silent until I decided to just go for it.

"What happened Jacob?" That's as straightforward as I could get. He avoided my gaze and settled his onto the wooden table. I sighed, impatience getting the best of me.

"Jacob you have to tell me, I have to know." I was almost pleading.

"What happened to me wasn't even important."

"Yes it was, when your friend's brought you to me you were practically dead, what happened must have been important!" I exclaimed. Jacob sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Please tell me." Fuck, I used please. He looked at me, seriousness and disbelief was in his eyes.

"You really want to know?" He asked softly.

"Yes Jacob." I said with the same gentleness. He sighed once more.

"A member from our pack ran away, I tried stopping her but she wouldn't go down without a fight, that's how I got most of my injuries, then the rest of the pack came and that's when things got from bad to worse..." I urged him to go forward by nodding my head. A lot of pieces from the story were missing but I decided to ask him later.

"Sam, the leader of our pack tried talking to her but that just got her angrier, now Paul, whose the hotheaded one in the group made things worse by being his insensitive self, causing more heated tension, then Seth defended his sister and this was unexpected because he started fighting Paul which Paul returned, Leah tried saving Seth and fought against Paul and I tried saving Leah then I fought against Paul, Sam tried calming everything down but everything was so chaotic that she managed to escape, I tried going after her but Sam stopped me." He said the last words as if they were poison. He was angry it was evident in the way he was trembling and the dark look in his eyes. I didn't want him to phase so I used the imprint as a way of calming him down. I laid a hesitant hand on his own and the trembling stopped.

"I was so angry when he told me to let her go because I knew that it wasn't only for her, he wanted her to go as well for his own selfish reasons." He spat. This is the part where everything got confusing.

"Ok Jacob can you explain a couple things like why she ran away, what exactly did this Paul guy say, and why didn't this Sam person stop her?"

"Your actually curious?" I shrugged.

"Yeah I actually am." I didn't even realize that I was until he brought it up.

"I guess I'll have to start from the beginning then." He said more to himself than me.

"Sam and Leah use to be a couple, a strong happy one in fact, Sam even said that he would have married her, but everything changed when he imprinted on Emily, Leah's cousin."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Nikita I know what your thinking, but it wasn't his fault, we can't control who we imprint on remember." He said calmly as he waved his hand from him to me. I didn't care it was still wrong. This Leah person was a wolf but I still felt sympathy towards her.

"Even though Jacob it's still wrong!" Jacob sighed.

"It's understandable why you feel like that, but you have to understand that Leah wasn't the one meant for Sam." It was my turn to sigh. Jacob remained quiet but continued nonetheless.

"Leah had no choice but to accept it but that didn't stop the pain, you see as wolves we can hear each others thoughts and her's were always filled with bitter ones, over time it lessened though and we finally thought she was over Sam that was until he mentioned the wedding between him and Emily and thats when she ran away." This sympathy I felt for Leah was growing so much I guess it was because in a way I understood how she felt. Mom loved dad so much he was her life but he changed and it killed her every time he was with another woman. I suddenly felt like vomiting.

"What Paul said wasn't that important they were just rude remarks and Sam didn't want to stop her because he felt like she needed time which I think is bull shit because I know that deep down he can't stomach seeing her like that but I need to find her, Leah can be handful at times but she's like a sister to me, an impulsive, hard headed, person that's not in the best state right now and will probably do something stupid."

"Is that why you've been gone for quite some time, you've been looking for her?" He nodded.

"But no luck." He said devastatingly.

"You'll find her Jacob." I told him strongly. He gave me a small smile and I felt this strange warmth in my heart. The smell of something burning brought my attention back to the food. Ah shit.

"Crap." I muttered as I dashed over to the pot. The broth reduced to nothing but burnt oil and the meat was covered in charcoal.

"So much for a pro huh." I didn't even realize how close he was to me until I felt his breath on the side of my cheek. I punched his shoulder.

"Story time gets the better of me." I said with a fake pout. I dumped the burnt food in the trash can and began washing out the pot. I heard a rumbling noise and I looked at Jacob who was frowning.

"I was kind of looking forward to eating that."

"So you could criticize it?"

"Maybe." He said with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him. I dried my hands and walked over to him.

"I know this really good restaurant in Port Angeles where they make a stew similar to mines we could walk there if you want."

"Don't you have a car?"

"I don't know how to drive." I grumbled. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You've got to be joking."

"Does this face look like I'm kidding." I said as I pointed to my face. It looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Don't answer that." I grumbled again.

"I have an idea." Before I could say anything his hand cupped my wrist and I was being lead outside of the house and into the tiny garage. Jacob easily opened it and I found myself staring at the way his bicep flexed. Nikita don't...

He turned the light on and walked in. I followed suit. It was dusty, to the side was a heavy looking piece of scrap metal hidden within a draped grey sheet. Jacob walked over to it and pulled off the cover revealing a motorcycle. I raised my eyebrow as he easily carried it out of the garage.

"I didn't know any of the Cullen's rode motorcycles."

"Bella did a little bit, barely actually, Renesmee likes to take this out for joy rides, low key though." I nodded understandably. He got on the motorcycle but arched his body so he was facing me.

"You coming or what?" He questioned. Was I? I looked at the space the motorcycle had left which wasn't much, and I'd have to...hug the back of his body. It would be strange and awkward.

"I'm starving Nikita." I sighed. Here goes nothing. I sat on the motorcycle but my hands were still on my sides.

"If you fall off don't blame me."

"Haha Jacob." I wasn't going to fall off I was coordinated enough besides these things can't go that-

Jacob chuckled at my sudden yelp and my arms found it's way around his body. I was holding onto him like a life line.

"Would it kill you to slow down." I scolded.

"I love the rush so yeah it would." He kicked it once more and the motorcycle was moving faster. It could have been compared to vampire speed. I didn't know why I was so scared I was just always afraid of motorcycles when I was still in human form I guess it's still haunting me today. I'm surprised Jacob hadn't crushed into a million pieces yet because I was holding firmly onto him. Half of my face was cowering into his back while my hands were intertwined together and on top of his abdominal area.

"Relax Nikita this is fun."

"How could this possibly fun?" I whined.

"Just relax, close your eyes and just breathe in with the wind." I was worrying a bit to much and I needed to calm down. I took a breather then closed my eyes. My arms hugged him tighter as the motorcycle bumped into something.

"Sorry about that." I kept my eyes shut and tried to think peacefully. The wind blew and I started to see what Jacob was talking about. I ignored the noise of the other cars and focused on the serenity. The whistle of the breeze, the rustling of the trees, the beating of Jacob's heart... Everything mended well.

Instead of my face cowering my chin rested on his shoulder. I took in his usual scent of wet dog but now that I took the time to actually take him in I smelled earthy pine trees and wood smock. Other than the dog he smelled pretty good.

"I see what you mean." I said smiling.

"I'm glad you do." His head tilted just slightly and the spikes were resting against my hair. It felt weird to be this close to him yet a part of me appreciated it so much. I was grossed out but enjoying it at the same time. I was certain about one thing though...it felt right. Completely and utterly right.

Once we hit the town I started telling him the directions and soon enough he was parking the motorcycle in front of the restaurant. Port Stew's was a delicious place, well I was told. Renesmee took me here one time she said it was where Seth took her out on they're first date, then she ordered a bowl of chicken stew and cobbled it down like she hadn't eaten in days. Port Stew's is a small restaurant with a homey feel.

The outside is padded with smooth stones arraying from different earthy tones, the inside is dark and lit up by yellow lights dangling from the ceiling and a couple candles as well, the walls are filled with pictures of regular guest and awards the restaurant has owned, it is filled with the warm smell of your grandmothers cooking. Port Stew's is a feel good restaurant.

"I know this place, Seth told me all about it." I laughed.

"Funny thing, Renesmee told me all about it too, then she took me here because she was craving for a bowl." He smiled as he ran a hand through the part of hair that had dropped down on his forehead.

"Let's go." He nodded and we walked side by side to the restaurant. For a small place it sure was packed. Waitresses were coming from all over and attending the waiting guests in line. Jacob and I patiently waited until a waitress came to us. She was very pretty woman with wavy blond hair, sea blue eyes, and a pearly white smile to kill for. Her plastered on smile widened and her eyes brightened as she looked at Jacob.

"A table for how many sir?"

"Just two." He answered politely and gave her a small smile that made her's go even wider, if that was even possible.

"Right this way." She didn't even spare me a glance and instead of leading us to the table she walked by Jacob and incredibly close by his side if you asked me. The area we were given was in an incredibly dim room and to make matters worse we were the only ones there.

"Sorry the rest of the house is full." She told him.

"That's fine." He looked at me and I nodded. She handed us some menus and excused herself. She told us, well Jacob to call for Tiffany once he was ready to order.

"What seems good here?" I looked over the menu and felt ironic. I haven't looked over a menu in ages. It made me feel a little more human do be doing so and I liked it.

"The tomato and beef stew."

"You really likes stews like that huh." I nodded.

"When I was human that's practically all I use to eat."

"The beef and tomato stew it is then." I grinned then he just stared at me thoughtfully. I suddenly felt uncomfortable under his gaze. He wasn't staring at me in a negative way, he was staring at me with...adoration? Before I could ask him what, Tiffany came back. Her fragrance of cotton candy was stronger and it seemed as if her eye makeup was retouched.

"One beef and tomato stew and a coke." She scribbled it down on her notepad. Unwillingly by the looks of it she turned to me. She smirked and I felt self conscious...and maybe a little envious of her beauty, but why though? I knew I wasn't beautiful and I didn't care but it bugged me that she was.

"Nothing for me." She turned back to Jacob with what looked like a seductive smile.

"I'll be back with it in about ten minutes ok."

"Ok." She walked away, her butt swaying from side to side. I rolled my eyes as I found Jacob's eyes following her.

"She likes you, you'll have no trouble getting her." Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb I saw you with those puppy eyes you were giving her." Jacob laughed.

"Nikita I don't like her."

"But you think she's hot." He shrugged.

"I knew it."

"Yes she's attractive but she's not really my type." I nodded. He already thought she was attractive so why didn't he liked her? Isn't that the only thing guys cared about? Apparently not...Jacob was different.

"And what exactly is your type?"

"A girl that's simple, pure, and not afraid to be themselves, someone that finds flaws as a good thing, someone that has scars but can find a way to heal and learn from them, someone that looks for others before themselves, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's your type of guy?" I suddenly felt like I was going back in time and filling a spot in my teenage years. I thought about this question and I found myself not knowing the answer. All my life I've been focused on yearning for a perfect family, being with my mother, learning how to survive as a vampire, and spending time with the Denali's but never have I ever thought about a guy. I've never thought of a match for me either.

"I don't know." I said dumbly.

"I've never really thought about stuff like that." I finished.

"Really?" Jacob asked surprised. I nodded

Tiffany came over with a steaming bowl of the stew and an ice cold glass of bubbly coke. Jacob thanked her and began digging in. I watched him, entertained at how fast he was enduring the dish.

"Slow down you might choke, that'll give Tiffany and excuse to try something." I joked. Jacob rolled his eyes and pointedly ate slower, in slow motion in fact. I rolled my own hazel eyes.

"What would happen if you ate human food?" He asked suddenly.

"I'll show you." I took the bowl and put a spoonful in my mouth. I quickly chewed and swallowed down the beef.

"Nothing happens but it doesn't taste like food to us rather like dirt."

"Gross."

"I know." I said as I handed him back the bowl. He slurped the broth loudly. Gosh he ate like a little kid, it reminded me of how I use to eat. Jacob finished his coke then gave a burp that was strong enough to cause an earthquake.

"Nice." I stated with a laugh.

"I was expecting more of a look of disgust or a witty comment." He said with a smile and I laughed. Tiffany came over with the check and Jacob paid. When Tiffany came back with his change she leaned in towards him and whispered in his ear. Luckily I had abilities beyond human belief. In a purr like voice she whispered.

"Here's my number call me sometime." She pressed a white paper to his chest and winked at him. She looked at me with a rude glare before giving Jacob one last 'sweet' smile and dashing off. I leaned in and rested my elbows on the wooden table.

"See what I mean."

"And remember when I said she's not my type."

"What are you going to do with that then?" I said with a disgusted pointing finger. He twirled the paper around then scanned the room probably looking for a trashcan. His eyes glistened with deviousness.

"Wait here." He got up and my eyes followed him. He walked over to a table that held a kid that couldn't have been older than ten, he was chubby and had fluffy brown hair and he was intently focused on his Nintendo. I listened in on they're conversation.

"Can I help you?" Asked the kid. Jacob smiled as he knelt down.

"Actually I'm here to help you, see that girl over there." He pointed to Tiffany. The kid blushed then nodded.

"This here is her number and I'd like to give it to you."

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. Jacob nodded. The kid studied him.

"What's the catch?" Smart kid...

"No catch but you have to promise me that you'll be nice and respectful when you call her." The kid thought about it for a moment.

"Ok but why are you giving me her number when you have it don't you want to call her she's a total babe." Jacob laughed.

"I know she is but you see my friend over there." He waved at me and I glared at him...what the hell is he up to? The kid nodded.

"I think she's gotten jealous and I didn't want to upset her anymore." That bastard!

"But she's not as hot as her." He pointed back to Tiffany. Gee thanks kid.

"No but she means more to me." He said thoughtfully. The kid looked back at me then Jacob a grin on his face. My brows came together in confusion. She means more to me... I mean something to him?

"Well thanks for the number."

"No problem." Jacob proudly walked back over to me.

"Jealous really?"

"You were." He said. I got up from my chair and started walking out of the restaurant with him.

"Was not." I argued.

"Sure Nikita." He said cockily as he started the motorcycle. I groaned.

"But I wasn't!" I exclaimed.

"Right." He exaggeratedly taunted. He looked at me expectantly and I huffed as I got onto the motorcycle.

"Your such an ass." He chuckled then we were off.

By the time we were back at the cottage the sky had deepened it's hue.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." I said at the door of the step. He sighed and a tired expression came onto his face.

"Nikita you won't."

"What?"

"I'm leaving."

A/N: I know confusing cliffhanger. So evil of me! Jake's little revelation will be cleared out later don't worry. 


End file.
